Stolen Memories
by LovelyROYALS
Summary: When a mysterious girl awakens from her sleep, she finds herself trapped in a room which happens to belong to Doflamingo and to make things worse she's unable to remember anything including her own name. She Later goes on to discover her true meaning and what she needs to do to free herself, if that's what she truly wants to do...


Chapter 1: Awakening

My head throbbed with announced pain as I steadily brought myself to rise from my deep slumber. Anxiety began to fill me as I look around my current surroundings and realize I was no longer where I was previously. However, I don't remember where I was before. All I knew for a fact was this wasn't my bedroom, nor was I lying in my bed. I took in deep breaths to calm my frantic beating heart. After a long minute of getting myself together, I slowly raise myself from the rather large bed, removing the dark satin covers that concealed me. Sitting at the edge of the bed, I place my bare foot to the tile floor, shivering upon the cold touch. I turn myself around in every direction possible to get a look at the atmosphere I was placed in. For a room it was quiet big, at least bigger than what I have seen, not to mention extravagant looking. If I were to be kidnapped this would be the place I'd rather be held captive in. Hanging right above me on the ceiling was a crystal chandelier that shined beautifully as the moon's rays reflected off it, allowing the room to be lightly dimmed . Across from me was a tall book shelf, with each of its racks filled with books till it's rim. Whoever's room I was in defiantly is the book worm. Near the book shelf was a large desk to accompany it. Atop was neatly stacked pieces of paper along with a container filled with different sized and colored pens. I paced my closer to the desk, hoping to find anything that could help me figure out where I was. Grabbing one of the pieces of paper from the stack, I glance at the cursive writing, squinting my eyes to make out the written words. "D-dofla...Mingo?" I strain my mind to find out whom or what the name belonged to, but to no avail I couldn't think of anything.

"It's not _polite_ to search through people's things." Came a sudden deep voice from behind. I yelp from the unexpected voice, swiftly turning myself around to see who stood before me. My whole my body shook with fear as I took a long glance at the tall man, whose shadow casted completely over me. He wore a pink feathered coat that was atop his black suit, with matching pointed glasses that hid his eyes from sight of others. Completing the look with his blonde hair slicked back in a messy fashion. I inhale deeply to calm my nerves and stop the uncontrollable shaking that has taken over my body, but little did that help. A smirk spread across the man's face that turned into a wide grin reviling all of his teeth. It was as if he took pleasure in seeing me become more and more frightened by his appearance. At this point I didn't know what the right thing to do would be. Thoughts flooded my mind; should I run away? No, he would only follow me. Scream for help? Would anyone even hear me!? There was only one thing left to do.

"W-who are you?"I questioned softly, the words barley passing through my quivering lips. A smirk spread across the man's face from such a question. "Who am I?" the blonde man repeated mockingly inching his face closer to me. "Who are _you_?" He was so close to me that I could nearly feel his breath on my face. I tried to step back but the large desk behind me stood in my way, limiting how far I could get away. The man only drew himself even more closely in response to my actions, still anticipating on my answer. With my breath shaky, I tried to think of any reply to give to the large blonde so he could back away, only…I can't answer his question.

"I don't know." I spoke in a low voice. "Hmm?" the man raises an eyebrow, hinting that he wanted me to repeat myself. "I DON'T KNOW!" I yell in frustration, tears starting to fill the brim of my eyes, "I don't remember my name..." There was a sudden moment of silence before the man let out a dark chuckle, causing me to shudder in response.

_**Fufufufufu. **_"Of course you don't remember." The man said placing his hand on my shoulder allowing him lean closer to my ear, whispering in a harsh manner, "You don't even have a name." My eyes widened from the sudden response I received. That's impossible; of course I have a name. Everyone has a name. How _stupid_ does he think I am that I would actually believe I don't have a name!? He probably did something to cause me to me forget everything. Yeah, that's a logical explanation for my sudden memory loss. I snickered at the thought. "You don't believe me do you?" the man questioned with a grin on his face.

"Obviously not!" I reply sternly, "you clearly did something that caused me to forget everything, including my very own name." I said crossing my arms.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me, who would?" the man laughed as he stuck his hand into his shirt, pulling out a gun with gold trimmings. I gasp at the sudden movement. Was he intending on killing me!?

"Here, let me show you something." The man utters darkly with a smile still spread perfectly across his face as he pointed his gun towards me, his finger gripping tightly at the trigger.

"P-please…DON'T!" I scream, but it was too late. The sound of the gun releasing pierced through the air, with the residue from the gun being shot spreading into the atmosphere. I fell hard on my knees, gasping for air while griping my stomach tightly where the bullet went through me. Slowly I start to remove my hand, nervous to see the damage the bullet has caused. I could feel my heart hit the bottom of my stomach. My eyes narrow in as I studied the wound. The bullet definitely hit me because I could see the hole clearly above my abdomen, however there was no trace of blood to be seen. Was this even normal, or even possible for the matter!? I didn't know whether to be afraid or angry.

"What did you do to me?" I ask in a calm yet firm voice, my eyes moving to his level with a glare. The blonde could only laugh as he was able to tell that I was in much distress, "You're nothing but a mere creation by man." He spat, "created by my own will to serve me and only me. That is your only reason of existing. You can never die unless I say so."

I lower my gaze, staring blankly at the floor beneath. What is one supposed to do in a situation like this? For some reason I'm unable to fathom what he's saying. It just doesn't make _any_ sense. How did I get here, why am I here, why can't I remember something as simple as my own name...What's going to happen to me?

"But…" I begin, tears falling down my cheeks as I raise my head, "Who are you?"

"Your master."

...

A/N: This story was written for my friend who happens to be a HUGE fan of Doffy. However I'm not so keen of him, I'm On team Trafalgar Law U_U but anyways I hope this is good so far. There is supposed to be some romance in next chap, so hang in there xP Make sure to review and let me know what you think. I will even except some suggestions on what you'd like to see in later chapters. As long as you're being polite I always take things into consideration :)


End file.
